clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bongi6
__TOC__ Roger6881 (talk) 22:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Userpage edits Hi there and welcome to the wiki! I couldn't help but notice that you have been editing your userpage quite a lot recently. I just wanted to bring to your attention that as part of our Userpage Policy, once you exceed 100 edits and at least 40% of those edits being userpage edits, your profile will be protected from editing until your percentage drops below 40%. No need to fear quite yet, however, at the time this message was posted, you have 56 user edits of a total of 79. This equals out to 70.89%. Note that you are above 40% yet you are still under 100 total edits. To prevent your userpage from being protected, I suggest that you edit different areas of the Wiki. This does not mean it has to be mainspace (article) edits, but simpler things such as a blog, commenting on a blog, forum posts, etc. To view your edit count at any given time, simply go ' '. Thank you for your attention and happy editing! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 21:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:User Protection I alerted Kallie Jo of the situation and he protected it. Yes, once your user edit percentage reached below 40%, it will be unprotected. Remember, to check your percentage, see . When it reaches below, ask an Administrator to un-protect it for you. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 23:48, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Warning Generally, information that promotes a player in mainspace articles are not accepted. Please don't do that again. ~ Perapin (Contact) 20:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Warning Don't mention yourself in an page of the CP Information in the Wikia,it's not necessary information.Only mention yourself in your blog posts or in someone post to answer a question or to discuss about. -Pidro,The Master of All Evil Pidro8604 (talk) 22:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:UnProtection Sorry, but still shows that you have 40% userspace edits. Kallie Jo (talk) 13:47, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Friend Oh yes! I remember you. I remember adding you in 2013 during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. I usually still see you on CP. Nice meeting you again! :P Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:18, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Please do edits in one go Stop editing a page multiple times please. Instead, you should edit the whole article in one edit. It makes it harder to track your edits if you're going to do your edits one by one. I know it's a big article, but please. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:05, May 18, 2014 (UTC) deletion for Jet Pack (Item) why do you put candidate for deletion tag on Jet Pack (Item)? Jet Pack isnt a item page but just a information page. you know theres lots of jet pack on CP. Penguin44eve (talk) 14:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, i sorta regret doing that. Sorry. RE:Binoculars redirection Hi Bongo, Oh, i'm sorry, i misunderstood your intent when creating the page earlier this day. I've restored the revisions for now for redirect=no}} Binoculars :) Please remember not to mix content that is relevant to the item and not to binoculars in general. Try perhaps using for the infobox- the item infobox is more related to articles specifically about clothing items. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:14, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Cool igloo! Hi Bongi. I like how you made an article for one of your igloos. It looks awesome too! :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 03:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Redirect Page Redirects should generally only be used for mainspace pages (and sometimes policy pages) - but never user pages. Sorry. Kallie Jo (talk) 15:12, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:EPF Phone CP doesn't always refer to things by its official name. However, in the CP files, it is called the EPF Phone, so it should stay like that. Kallie Jo (talk) 18:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Characters Template I see your upset about me removeing the Meetable Character template from Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 countless times, let me give you an example of how these types of templates work. Only used for characters who are able to be added on your buddy list, and is able to give you a free background. Ex: Rockhopper, Gary, Aunt Arctic, etc. Only used for character you can see on Club Penguin, but can't be added to your buddy list, or get a free background from. Ex: Jet Pack Guy, Dot, The Great Gonzo, etc. Only used for characters who are mascots for sponsored parties. ''Ex: Rocky, CeCe, Kermit, etc. Only used for characters who are only seen in comics. Ex: Bernie, X-Treme Penguin, Fluffy, etc. Only used for characters who can't be seen in-game. Ex: Dancing Penguin, Tusk, Tourdude, etc. Only used for characters you are able to dress us as. Ex: James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Iron Man, etc. Only used for characters who are not originally from Club Penguin Ex: Brady, McKenzie, Luke Skywalker, etc June 1, 2014 16:02 (UTC) Re: Character Template Well, I understand now. Thanks. - Bongi6 Hey Bongi Bongi, It's me Penrock13! I have a wiki page too! Check it out! Penrock13 (talk) 17:34, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Honestly I wouldn't put betas on the list if I didn't have proof. You removed a bunch of betas I found here: http://scoobymad.files.wordpress.com/2008/07/beta-test-party.png Gooy55 (talk) 23:23, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Dock HQ Hi Bongo, Thank you for this info :) If you see a place with the template and know its source, you are welcome to remove it and add the relevant info to the article. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Villains and Heroes Page Hi Bongi, As far as I am aware that page mainly refers to the significant (i.e. known or famous) superheros and villains from the stage play Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal and the Marvel Superhero Takeovers. While you can dress up as a hero or villain, this page talks about famous ones. However since I don't really edit here anymore I might be wrong. It would be best to ask an admin about the page and see if they are ok with it. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 08:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Penrock13 here Reply: I use Windows Movie Maker 2.6 and HyperCam2. BUT Pizza Warudo had that Blue Effect that was on my last computer that broke in April. Anyway when are you going on CP? And when will the APA return? ~Penrock13 :D (talk) (talk) 17:13, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Anti Pookie Army Hello Bongi! When will the Anti Pookie Army return? It hasn't been active since 2014! What happened to it? Also, check out my new comic called Pen's Mailbag! ~Penrock13 :D 01:44, April 2, 2016 (UTC)